


Not in My Lab

by Prince_Ali



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Grinding, Kyungsoo is Reasonable, M/M, Making Out, Mummy Kyungsoo, Science Lab, Sexual Tension, hybrid baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Baekhyun keeps touching things in Kyungsoo's lab that he shouldn't and Kyungsoo snaps.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Not in My Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaolianhua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/gifts).



> So this is my first BaekSoo fic and I wanted to write this for Monster Fest but I was too late to join which is big sad. But Xiaolianhua encouraged my to write it anyways and so here it is!

Lifting up the flask, Kyungsoo swirled it a couple times to make sure the enzyme that he had added completely dissolved and mixed into the rest of the solution. He needed to be extremely careful as the added enzyme could either make or break the experiment that he was performing.

He gently placed the flask back onto the bench before checking the wrappings that he had on his arms, making sure that they weren’t loose and would hand down as he reached for the next thing that he needed to add according to the instructions. Kyungsoo had learned the hard way about letting his wrapping accidentally fall into solutions - hydrochloric acid was one he would never forget - which is why he regularly checks them while in the lab. Being a mummy in a lab was not easy, he needed to make sure that his wrappings were not only tight, but that they were sanitary and mostly sterile, and he needed to make sure that whatever he had wouldn’t drop on to himself, because although he did have clothes then cloth there really wasn’t much under that other than rotten flesh, which meant that anything that would likely burn regular flesh was about ten times worse on him.

So, maybe that’s why when Byun Baekhyun, a hybrid-werewolf-thing, walks into his lab and sheds his fur everywhere Kyungsoo wants to punch the man right in his face. He did not work on keeping his lab bench - and honestly the rest of the lab - sanitary only for someone who doesn’t even work there, but works in the customer care center, to come and contaminate it. However, the gremlin had yet to show his face, so maybe Kyungsoo was safe for the day. Usually the other would stop in around lunch time to bother mummy, poke and prod at him and ask him all kinds of questions about what things did all the while getting his fur everywhere. After every visit Kyungsoo would have to clean the entire lab again

Thinking of the pain that he has to go through every time the other visits Kyungsoo missed the beep from the lock of the door - allowing someone into the room - as well as the door opening and the soft sounds of feet on the ground. It wasn’t until he heard the tell tail screech in his ear and the cold nose in his neck that he noticed that the werewolf hybrid had entered the lab, again.

Good thing that the mummy wasn’t carrying anything, hence he would have dropped it or smashed it on the head of the annoyance: Byun Baekhyun.

A slew of curse words left Kyungsoo’s mouth as he spun around and dealt a smack to Baekhyun’s shoulder which caused the other to let go of him. “What the fuck Byun!?” 

Instead of words answering him a cackle of a laugh resonated around the lab area. “I thought you heard me Soo! Really! You almost always notice me the moment that I step into the room; you call it your contamination senses, the sign that ‘you’ll have to clean the entire lab all over again’” Baekhyun made quotations in the air as he mocked the other, clearly having been told exactly what he was repeating back.

Kyungsoo only scowled at the hybrid, seething internally. “Did you wash your hands at least?” It was a rule now (because Baekhyun refused to listen to the mummy) that the hybrid needed to wash his hands before entering the lab, to maybe possibly minimize the damage done by his fur shedding everywhere. Another rule was that Baekhyun was not allowed to touch anything, clearly for obvious reasons.

There was a moment of silence from the hybrid. “Ye-” “You didn’t, did you,” Kyungsoo interrupted as he glared at the other, crossing his arms over his chest.

A whine came from the other and the mummy did his best to ignore the puppy dog look that was coming from the other. He had fallen victim to it too many times to not know of its dangers and to look away. “But Soo, that’s not fair. I’m not allowed to touch anything anyways, so why should I have to wash my hands.”

Not touch anything!?! Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped to the other, delivering a look that would have made anyone shrink back, well anyone but Byun Baekhyun. Yes, that was a rule. Yes, Kyungsoo wanted Baekhyun to follow it. No, Byun Baekhyun did not follow it. The other continuously picked things up and moved them around, leaving his fingerprints all over the place. The least he could do was wear gloves.

“Hmmmmm, I wonder.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he turned back to the flask on his lab bench. He needed to add 5mL of a buffer to lessen the acidity of the solution that he had made as the enzyme was reacting with another solvent in the solution to produce a low grade acid. His hand reached to where the buffer that he usually used resided, only to find that it was gone. Confusion flashed across his face for just a brief moment before absolute rage took over and the mummy swiveled on his heel. “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Baekhyun’s voice was lilted, trying to sound like he didn’t actually know what Kyugnsoo was talking about. The mummy glares at the other with rage as the hybrid tries to look innocent and confused. However, Kyungsoo knew him better than that, he could see the small smug smirk behind that facade. Baekhyun knew exactly what he was talking about, the little shit.

Kyungsoo took in a breath, he needed to relax a little bit, being angry wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “Where is the buffer that you took and moved somewhere else.” He still sounded tense and on the verge of snapping, but it was a good try.

However, his attempt at good nature and trying to be patient with the hybrid seemed to fly out the window as Baekhyun continued to play a fake innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” That’s it.

“Byun Baekhyun. I swear to god,” Kyungsoo growled at the other, his voice now reflecting the rage and the absolute need to obliterate the other.

Yet, it seemed like even though his urge to kill was expressed in his words and his eyes, Byun Baekhyun seemed unfazed. There was a smirk under the innocent eyes that the hybrid was trying to use to convince Kyungsoo that he really hadn’t done it.

Kyungsoo knew better. With a snarl he reached out and snagged the front of Baekhyun’s shirt with a gloved hand. The mummy pulled the other closer, close enough that Baekhyun could feel the breath of the other against his lips as Kyungsoo seethed at him. “I’ve told you time and time again not to move the buffer and that it is absolutely necessary that it stays in one spot. So, why do you keep moving it?”

“Because it’s fun. It’s interesting to watch you get so angry about something so small.”

Small?! That buffer literally was one of the most important things in the lab, and the fact that Byun had moved it to god knows where could literally ruin everything. But why was it that Baekhyun wanted to see Kyungsoo so angry, so furious that he did something to piss the mummy off on purpose. “Why do you do it? What do you want?”

“You.” The answer that Baekhyun gave was simple. You. But even such a simple single word answer shocked the scientist for just a moment.

It took Kyungsoo a moment to pull himself together before he gripped at Baekhyun’s collar tighter and pulled the hybrid’s face down closer to his. “That’s a dumb answer,” he growled before slaming their lips together. 

The reaction was instant as Baekhyun immediately reciprocated the kiss. It was sloppy and rushed, but it was passionate and hot, full of what could have either been anger or sexual tension built up over the last several months. Their lips pushed and pulled together, Baekhyun biting at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip before tugging at it with his teeth and releasing before Kyungsoo would push back against the other and reconnect their lips.

Eventually Kyungsoo released the lapel of Baekhyun’s shirt, his hand moving behind the hybrid’s head to thread his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and give it a tug. A moan fell from the hybrid’s lips and Kyungsoo swallowed it up as he pulled Baekhyun even closer.

Their bodies were flushed against each other with the small of Kyungsoo’s back pressed against the edge of the counter. Kyungsoo shivered as he felt warmth spread through him, originating from where Baekhyun had placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips. 

It was perfect, well almost. Despite having his fingers in the mass of Baekhyun’s hair Kyungsoo couldn’t actually feel it against his fingers, the lab gloves in the way. Kyungsoo pulled away for just a moment, extracting his hands from the hybrid's hair before yanking his gloves off his hands and throwing them to the side. Instantaneously Baekhyun’s lips were back on his, not giving Kyungsoo a moment to speak, wiping every thought that he might have had from his mind as Baekhyun slotted their hips and lips together, drawing a moan from the younger.

Kyungsoo’s fingers found their way back into Baekhyun's hair, enjoying the feeling of the hair follicles against his skin, the warmth that radiated off of the hybrid’s scalp, and definitely the way that Baekhyun would moan against his lips whenever Kyungsoo gave a satisfying tug.

Baekhyun all the while had slid his leg between Kyungsoo’s and rolled his hips against the others, grinding their pelvises against each other. It was so satisfying, the way that their lips didn’t hold back from devouring each other and the way that Baekhyun’s body was pressed up against his. Kyungsoo groaned as Baekhyun rolled his hips against his, feeling Baekhyun’s erection against his own. Warmth spread through their bodies, urging them to keep going to find the rugged satisfaction in each other’s bodies.

They pressed closer together and Baekhyun’s hands on Kyungsoo’s hips pulled them together to grind their cocks against each other, but that also meant that it also pressed Kyungsoo further back against the counter behind them. Kyungsoo slid one of his legs around Baekhyun’s interlocking them together, there was nothing more he wanted in that moment as to feel the tension in his body be relieved. 

It was as Kyungso seemed to make the movement with Baekhyun’s assistance to hoist the mummy onto the counter to begin to fulfil that satisfaction that Kyungsoo realized where they were. It was like a train had crashed into a wall in his head as realized what they were about to do and where they were going to do it. No way. Nu-huh. Not in his lab. 

Pulling away from Baekhyun’s lips as they trailed behind Kyungsoo’s to reconnect was a job in itself. But as Kyungsoo gripped at Baekhyun’s hair and tugged his head backwards, did the hybrid come to the conclusion to pause what he was doing. His more animalistic eyes flooded with lust locked with Kyungsoo’s and it caused a shiver to run up the spine of the mummy and Kyungsoo needed to silence the whimper that wanted to escape his lips.

“We are not having sex in the lab.”

Baekhyun seemed to pause, but it was only for a moment before he started to pout. “But Kyungsoo we’ve already gotten this far and we really can’t contamina-”

“No. Absolutely not. I will be sweeping up fur and god knows what else for the next month if we do. Not to mention the residues could mess with experiments. Not on your life Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo glared at the other and gave Baekhyun another tug to his hair which caused the hybrid to close his eyes groan, but it got his point across.

Baekhyun’s eyes opened again and he looked down at the other before huffing and looking away, pouting. “It was worth a try.”


End file.
